1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag which is formed of a flexible sheet member into a bag shape inflatable with inflation gas and adapted to be housed in a housing in a folded-up configuration. Particularly, the invention relates to an airbag including a mounting region to be mounted on the housing and a protection inflatable region deployable towards an object of protection and apart from the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
JP2002-19560 A discloses an airbag including a mounting region and a protection inflatable region. The airbag is adapted to be housed in a folded-up configuration in a housing disposed inside an instrument panel in front of a front passenger seat. The mounting region of the airbag has a reduced thickness in order to reduce the volume of the airbag, such that, at deployment, a void space is formed between the mounting region and a windshield disposed above the instrument panel while the protection inflatable region inflates thick enough to contact the windshield.
The airbag of the above-mentioned reference includes a partition wall which partitions an interior of the airbag and regulates an outer contour of the airbag so as to inflate the protection inflatable region in a thick fashion while inflate the mounting region in a thin fashion. However, this configuration complicates the manufacturing of the airbag, and therefore, has a room for improvement in convenience in manufacturing and in better control of an airbag contour at deployment.